geoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
White
White (WhiteHoleGaming) is a highly influential player on Geonium. Although not the most active player, White has played a large role in the history of Geonium. Geonium Golden Age White first joined Geonium a few days after Japanese Mapping's ad. His nation, the Qing Empire, grew quickly. He soon became obsessed with Geonium. Early Geonium Dark Age After Colenia crashed Geonium and Japanese unlisted his ad, approximately 80% of Geonium's playerbase left. Geonium itself only was brought back up after White begged Banana to re-establish the server. This began the Geonium Dark Age. White was one of 6-10 active players on Geonium in this time. As more players left, White became increasingly powerful among them. Late Geonium Dark Age However, White had a plan - after initial debate, he decided to fight for a server reset, and that is exactly what he did. White was given console access so he could reset the server, as Banana was also inactive and did not want to do it himself. As a result, White promoted himself to Developer during the reset. In the first two days after the reset, many lost players returned to Geonium. For the first time since the crash, the server was sustainable. However, disaster would soon strike. The new spawn that White had built was destroyed in a ball of lava as Colenia once again attacked Geonium. They also framed White for hacking multiple accounts, but this attempt failed, and White kept his rank, losing only his console access. Soon after, White's family went on vacation to Hawaii. Notably, White logged onto Geonium from an airplane halfway across the Pacific Ocean as a result of his flight having good WIFI. He continued to work from Hawaii. Once again, disaster struck. Banana briefly resigned, and Euro betrayed Geonium, inheriting Ownership before immediately passing it to Dets, a Colenian agent. Dets crashed the server and deleted it. After White convinced Banana to bring Geonium up, the order was restored. After this, the size and scope of the Colenian raids would decrease before they eventually came to a halt. A few days after White's Hawaii vacation ended, he came on the server to see that he had been made Owner, and all other players had been de-oped. He re-oped them, but soon began to sue many of the ABOOSE empires. After being framed for Aboose himself, he was banned. However, upon further inspection of console, it was determined that somebody had faked this, and White was unbanned. The identity of whoever faked it is still unknown. Later, White and Banana embarked on a staff reboot, and they both looked through the applications as equals. Geonium Middle Age As time passed and the server matured, the population of the server inflated quickly. However, White's ownership began to disintegrate as he became increasingly stressed and immature. Soon, he began to face Danyee and Banana as rivals, as Danyee was promoted to owner. Eventually, this came to a boiling point and White was demoted to Moderator shortly after. Geonium Modern Age White then took a break from the server for a week. He only retuned a day early after a civil war threatened to break out, saving his old rival Danyee. In return, he became Admin. However, this did not last, as a few weeks later the server went into a brief crisis on November the Fourth after White posted logs (herehttps://pastebin.com/sfNqZZZd) of Danyee harassing him. After days of chaos, White was temporarily demoted to Moderator, and Danyee resigned and quit the server. On November the Eleventh, ServerMom promoted White to Director, a new position.